A backhoe is probably the most widely used implement at the current time for excavating basements, foundations, or trenches. As is well known, the digging efficiency of such backhoe, particularly in tight or stony soils, is greatly improved by utilizing a row of relatively sharp digging teeth spaced across the forward edge of the backhoe bucket. While such digging teeth are effective in the initial phases of the digging operation, they cannot be utilized when it is desired to produce a smooth planar surface on the bottom of the excavation.
With prior backhoe constructions, it was necessary to remove the digging teeth and substitute a digging blade for such teeth, which is a time-consuming and hence, expensive operation.